Run, Devil, Run
by NextStop.Happiness
Summary: Sakura's on the chase of her vampire ex-boyfriend, Sasuke.  Rage is the only thing that fills her head, and she won't listen to anymore excuses.  Until his transformation.  The song is "Run, Devil, Run" by Korean girl group, Girl's Generation.


Hey, guys! It's **Sam :C** here! As you can see from the sad little smiley face, you know that this isn't an update of **"The Mysteries of Love". **By the way, thanks for the visitors and hits guys! It's nice to see that I still have some readers, even though I haven't been on Fanfiction and updated for like...the past month? HAHAHA. Oh boy. Anyways, this isn't an update (No duh!), but a new one-shot I wrote. I was a little angtsy yesterday so the beginning part is a little...angtsy? Mad? HAHA. XD But nevertheless, I'm in a happier mood today so the ending is pretty sweet. Oops! Have I said too much? Aiyaaah. And this is a **song-fic**, the lyrics are actually the English translation of **"So Nyeo Shi Dae/Girl's Generation's" hit song, Run Devil Run**. I thought it suits Sasuke perfectly, since he is (After all) a pretty smokin' hot devil. On with the story!

I know, I know. I used a Korean song, but since Girl's Generation IS my favourite girl band (Right now, anyway), I decided to put it in with this story. Check out the song AND their music video on YouTube if you haven't already! It's a pretty catchy song in my opinion!

Sasuke - WTF. Midnight Lullaby and now this angtsy THING? What a change.  
**Sam C:** - It's been two years since we've seen each other, Sasuke. I just thought I'd put you in this story.  
Sakura - What DID happen to Midnight Lullaby?  
**Sam C:** - I deleted it.  
The Whole Naruto Crew - WTF?  
Naruto - WAIIIIIII? IT WAS GOOOOOOOOOOD.  
Hinata - I WAS PREGNAAAAANT!  
-Sweat drops-  
**Sam C:** - AND YOU LIKED IT?  
Sakura - Naruto is NOT owned by Sam C: Owned by someone else I completely forget the name of!  
**Sam C:** - Enjoy!

-Hinata goes off and mutters something about Dekun needing a new diaper-

**If you're completely confused on which are lyrics and stuff, here's a legend to help!

_Italicized = The Lyrics, The Conscience, SasuSaku's mind messages  
**Bolded and Italicized = Sakura's rage in her thoughts  
**_Normal = The Story and their conversations and such

_

* * *

_

_Run…_

_Run…_

_Run…_

_Run…_

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'You can run, but you can't hide'?" The bubblegum-haired, emerald-eyed young adult snarled ferociously to herself. Strapped onto her back was a leather knapsack, clutched in her hand was a bloody machete, attached to her belt loops were two axes. Needless to say, this girl was on the hunt for something within the deep, dark woods.

With the hunger in her usually warm and welcoming eyes, Sakura Haruno was in it for a fresh kill. "I think you better learn to behave yourself before I find you. You're too much of a bad boy. I guess this is what happens when you learn to fall in love with the Hidden Leaf Villages' only vampire huntress."

_Behave. You're too much of a bad boy. _

_You're too curious._

Nestled within these thick trees stood a muscular figure, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. If he wasn't careful, the raven-haired, onyx-eyed vampire could alert the ferocious young woman below. Sasuke Uchiha found himself in a slight predicament this time.

As a hunter of the dusk, he was supposed to obey the rules and regulations of becoming a vampire. Sasuke Uchiha was to never be seen by any mortals, only venture out within the night and keep themselves a secret. One crucial rule he completely forgot? Vampires and humans could never fall in love.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Sasuke Uchiha. Not only did you disregard the rules of your tribe, you played with my heart, and ten other girls' hearts."

_I was cheated on at that time…_

_all because of you._

Sasuke couldn't help but blame himself for getting into this freaking mess. He was no fun, he didn't have any manners. Not only was his form a part of the devil, his personality and his traits were also devilish. Sasuke had to agree: He was a devil, sent straight from Hell to create heartbreaks.

_No fun. _

_No manners._

_You, devil, devil, you, you._

Sensing another presence around her, Sakura scanned the area. Her eyes averted upwards towards the large oak tree where Sasuke had concealed himself. Even as a demonic player, Sakura did have to admit Sasuke had amazing stealth skills.

But not for long.

Sasuke gave himself a jumping start, disappearing within a flash and as soundless as a butterfly landing on a wilting flower. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Eventually, as he found himself a safe distance away from the hunter, Sasuke rested behind a wide maple tree trunk. As soon as he caught his breath again, Sasuke decided the best thing to do was travel deeper into the woods.

Just as he was about leaving, a female voice sounding overly innocent interrupted his train of thought of where he should go next. _Shit. _He thought bitterly, biting his bottom lip hard. _She knew I travelled. _

"Not only that…" Sakura drawled slowly, chopping her way through the thick vines with her machete. "You thought I wouldn't know that you changed a single letter in your female contact lists in your cellphone? How stupid do you think I am, Sasuke Uchiha? Did you think I wouldn't snoop through your bag? I knew something was wrong when you bought me flowers that day. It wasn't how gorgeous or fresh the roses were, Sasuke, that made me suspicious."

_Go on. _Sasuke thought mentally in his brain.

"It was your dang stinkin' perfume."

_You changed one letter of all the girls' names in your cellphone._

_I can smell the abundance of perfume on you._

_Explain to me…_

_who's it is._

"That perfume smelt heavenly. It was a mixture of lavender and vanilla, with a hint of cinnamon. Being in a so-called relationship with me for two months…you still don't know my habit of not wearing perfume?" Sakura cackled within the air, sending chills down Sasuke's spine. His pale white skin, if it wasn't possible, turned even more sallow. Now, he looked like a complete ghost. His usually vampire skin was milky white.

"And I knew then...you were cheating on me."

_(Hey) That habit of you meeting girls without me knowing…_

_It still didn't go away?_

_Even if you run, it's obvious._

Just at that moment, Sakura kicked the maple tree trunk where Sasuke had hidden himself. The force was overpowering. It sent him flying into a pleasantly quiet creek. Too quiet. "I've got you now." Sakura hissed quietly under her breath as her travelling speed started to speed up.

_You better run, run, run, run._

_I won't give in, I'll just kick you._

Listening to her own rapid footsteps, Sasuke jumped up from the creek and started to travel much faster than he had originally planned. But this worked anyway. God damnit, Sasuke. Because of this silent travelling, he did have a short amount of time to his own thoughts. "Why in fuck's sake did you even try to beg her to take you back?"

Memories started to flash back into his brain. Once Sakura had accused him of disloyalty, Sasuke practically got down to his knees, his eyes streaming with tears. Needless to say, he WAS a pretty good actor. "Sakura, you're my one and only. You know I can't stand being apart from you. I was just…just…drunk!"

Sakura had given a hollow laugh. No emotions…it was just…empty. Like Sasuke inside. He didn't have a heart at all. "Being drunk just makes you do things that you wish you could do but didn't have the balls to do it. Cheating on me? With my best friend? Not only is that despicable, your excuse is just as flimsy as your penis that can't get it up."

Why in fuck's sake did he come up with "I'm drunk"? He was still killing himself inside for it.

_You better run, run, run, run._

_Even if you beg me not to leave, I don't care anymore._

And thus, this was what had happened which eventually lead to the predator versus prey chase. And Sasuke obviously didn't forget her last words either. "You can run all you want, Sasuke." She screamed as he escaped through the bathroom window. "I'll get my revenge on you. Sweet, slick revenge just as yummy as honey. Don't forget it."

_(Hey!) I'll come back even better,_

_And I'll get revenge. Don't forget it._

Sasuke couldn't take it any longer. Even for a young man with impeccable stamina compared to a young mortal man, he needed a break sometime soon. Otherwise, if he did come face to face with the monster he had created within Sakura, Sasuke would (At least) have some energy to battle her.

It didn't take Sakura long enough to find Sasuke's hiding spot. This time, Sasuke wasn't too lucky. Just as he was about to make a jump to the next tree, Sakura hurled a shuriken at his leg, her aim was perfect.

He collapsed to the soft and muddy earth. And he had some tickling sensation on his back that some amphibians and insects were crawling there.

"What in hell do you want from me, Sakura?" Sasuke yelled through gritted teeth, yanking the shuriken out of his leg.

"What more would I want?" Sakura asked almost lazily, wiping the fresh blood on her machete with her shirt sleeve. "You were caught red-handed. Now I'm angry. And now I want my revenge. Simple enough, and you can give me my wish."

_You better run, run, run, run, run._

_You're caught, and I'm angry._

_Run, devil, devil, run, run._

When Sakura lost her defence, Sasuke used his other non-injured leg to kick Sakura in the stomach. The blow was intensely strong, even though Sasuke could eventually be suffering from loss of blood with the wound on his leg.

Sakura, baffled from the attack, lay there motionless for two seconds, but it was enough for Sasuke to throw away her only few weapons. Then, he got down into a push-up position over Sakura, their lips were only a couple inches apart. "Don't even try to pull anymore games, Sasuke. Even when you were standing right next to me, there you were, trying to flirt with another girl. If it wasn't me, it was Ino. If it wasn't Ino, it was Hinata, who is ALREADY taken by my best friend."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, his fangs were slowly increasing in size. He was ready to put an end to this young girls' life, even though he did conceal a deep dark secret within his non-pounding heart. "I'm not finished, Sasuke." Sakura continued, her eyes filling with tears. Tears of rage? Or tears of losing her first love that had cheated on her?

"When I wasn't there…you became a super playboy. Naruto's my best friend, Sasuke. I can always count on him for advice. He told me he saw you, your arms wrapped around another girl's waist and you guys were making out. Right in that club. I'm going to kill you now to relive me and my other friends from the pain we suffered. We made the wrong decision in choosing you as a boyfriend."

At that moment, Sasuke hid his head in shame. Using her free hand, Sakura slapped him on the cheek and he rolled over onto the mud, banging his head against a stone.

_Even next to me,_

_you're with another girl._

_When I'm not here,_

_You're a super playboy._

_Raise your chin, and respond to me._

Sasuke was slowly losing his strength. However, not all hope was lost. The sun was now disappearing behind a cloud, and the moon was slowly rising up. It was twilight. It was only at times of the night when Sasuke was able to unleash his full vampire potential.

And that was what he intended to do that night.

Sakura walked silently towards her weapon that had been discarded just a few feet away. Then, raising her machete at the unsuspecting Sasuke, she walked closer and closer to him. Yet, he didn't make any move to avoid her. Something - a surprise or a nightmare - was going to pop out of Sasuke's sleeve, so Sakura did have to brace herself.

Just as Sakura was about to decapitate his head, Sasuke whirled around, showing Sakura a horrific image of who he was truly behind the glamorous looks. His raven-coloured hair grew out to his waist. Large brown wings with a wingspan of ten feet started to grow from his back, and his eyes…the onyx-coloured ones that Sakura had constantly looked into became a unpleasant shade of red. Just like blood.

"So what were you saying, Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke drawled out. His voice was deeper, more raspy and more sultry. He started to stand up, snatched the machete from Sakura's hand and broke it in half easily as if it were made of dough.

_God damnit, Sakura! __**Focus! You need to kill him! Have to! The girls are counting on you to finish this task! **_Sakura thought painfully in her brain. Then a voice returned. It was her conscience.

_Sakura, look at him. He's a complete mess. Do you think you wanted to be a rotten monster like this? Think about it. Sasuke endured so much pain in his child years. He just wanted to enjoy life like a regular teenager._

_**But being a regular teenager, he should know that it's wrong to play around with girls. Didn't I warn him already? I'm the one that he's supposed to only look at! Didn't I tell him to treat me well until the day I died? I even told him with a promise that I would love him for all time!**_

_There's no one else like me, anywhere._

_You made a mistake._

_I'm so much better than all of those other girls._

_What do you want to do with all that? Do you think you're that great?_

_Didn't I tell you not to play around?_

_Didn't I tell you to be good to me until I stopped loving you?_

Her conscience spoke again. _You promised him. He promised you too, didn't he? And yeah, I agree. He's an ass for breaking that promise AND for ruining lives of ten innocent girls AND causing two of them to become suicidal. It's understandable if you won't forgive him for the rest of your life for this._

Sakura gave a brief nod, still staring at the frumpy-looking grass. _I __**so**__ agree with you there, conscience._

_But look at him now. You've been having this mental conversation with me, your conscience, for at least five minutes. Yet, Sasuke could've easily killed you within that period. _

Sakura finally looked up from her intense staring contest with the grass. The grass obviously won. The demonic Sasuke in front of her still clutched the broke machete. His palm gripped the blade too tightly, and blood started to seep from his fingers.

_Can you see it within his eyes? All this time, you've been so keen on getting revenge for yourself and your friends. Yet, did you even stop to think for a moment about Sasuke? _

Silence.

_I think he has fallen in love with you, Sakura._

Sakura started to rub her temples with her thumbs. She was so going to get it when she got back to the Hidden Leaf Village. "Go. Run. And drop the machete. It's one of my few weapons."

The single syllable managed to put Sasuke into a small state of shock, in which he quickly regained his senses. "What did you say?"

"I said go. G-O. It spells GO. It means MOVE. RUN. R-U-N. It means JOG REALLY, REALLY FAST. And DROP THE MACHETE."

Within a few moments, Sasuke had already turned back into his stunning and attractive form. And he had placed the sword on the ground. "Why are you doing this?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes furiously. Sasuke was taken aback. Her eyes were bloodshot. "Why do you think I'm doing this? You could've killed me when…" She bit her tongue, not wanting her former lover to find out she had a conscience. "I was still in a daze. And you didn't. So I'm sparing your life."

Sakura turned her back on him, but she looked back at him. Her emerald orbs seemed to be delivering a message…something by the name of…_I'd rather have the whole village know I'm a worthless vampire hunter than kill you. Why? Because I love you. _

Her words became piercing. Completely different from the sadness and pain in her eyes that Sasuke could clearly see. "But if you dare try to put your foot into our village again, my number one priority then will be to slay you. Don't ever come back. Don't even try."

It was like she was pleading for him to not come back. It sounded like she didn't want to destroy him under her hand. Yes. Sasuke felt it, deep in the pit of his stomach. He felt love. For the two months where he was in a relationship with Sakura, he never felt the love he thought he should deserve. Sasuke gave it his all to make the relationship work. Eventually, she never did. And what could he do? Of course, he went to talk to other girls.

But even though he liked them enough to make out with some and buy them presents, none of them had the spunky personality that Sakura had. None had a more fiery temper than she did, none stronger than she was, none kinder than she was (except when she was in a murder chase), and none more beautiful than she was.

And now. She showed Sasuke her love for him.

"Sak-"

"Run, you devil! Run before the villagers come!" Sakura shouted at him.

Sasuke quickly took off into the darkness. Sakura could only run while the tears escaped her eyes. From a tree branch, Sasuke watched as Sakura ran into the darkness. Eventually, she came face to face with the villagers. Anger filled their faces as Sakura hung her head. The head of the village slapped her on the face, and she was forced to bow down to all of the elders, who spat on her.

Ino, one of the girls that Sasuke recognized, quickly pulled her up by her arm. From the concerned expression on her face, Ino didn't even care if Sakura had murdered him or not.

"There are so many other guys in this world, so it doesn't matter if he's not even here. Until the day I find a boy that truly cares just for me, I'll have to wait…"

Sakura looked up into the trees. It was as if Sakura could sense Sasuke had been watching the whole dramatic scene. Spitting included. "By myself." Sakura murmured sadly.

_There are so many guys in this world…_

_So it doesn't matter if you're not there._

_Until the day I find a boy that only cares for me,_

_I'll wait by myself._

* * *

**OKAY!**

So what did you think? Okay? Not so okay? Not too bad? Not too good? LOL. Review to tell me your opinions!

AND REMEMBER! If you're interested in the song, check it out on YouTube! I swear it's REALLY GOOD!

My next update might not be a new chapter of The Mysteries of Love. More like a new story? Recently, I've been really attracted to the Maximum Ride series, and I definitely love Max x Fang together. Soo...yeah.

**Luff,**

**Sam C:**


End file.
